Kiss the Mirror
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart did not need an enchanted mirror to see what he desired most – any mirror would do – but having an enchanted one handy certainly did help.


Author's Notes: Inspired by a post made by tamlane on LiveJournal about sex in the Mirror of Erised. Of _course_ this was the first place my mind went.

Enjoy!

)O(

Gilderoy Lockhart did not need an enchanted mirror to see what he desired most – any mirror would do – but having an enchanted one handy certainly did help.

He had such a mirror in his bedroom. It had been a gift from a wizard who had had a spot of trouble with curses. Gilderoy hadn't helped him, but the wizard in question didn't know that. And it would have been impolite for Gilderoy to turn down such a lavish gift. It would have been equally impolite for him not to put it to good use.

He undressed slowly, taking his time and watching his every movement in the glass. What the mirror showed in this stage was nothing more than reality; Gilderoy could have looked into any mirror and seen the same extraordinarily handsome body. He glanced around at the various other reflective surfaces in his bedroom to assure himself of such.

Clothing shed, he settled on his bed and gazed into the mirror. Gilderoy-in-the-mirror gazed back out at him, lovingly and longingly. He raised his hand to touch the glass, and Gilderoy-in-the-mirror did the same. He let one hand rest on his cock and stroked it slowly. Gilderoy-in-the-mirror didn't. He leaned back slightly to give access to a second Gilderoy, who moved into the mirror's frame and put his hand on Gilderoy-in-the-mirror's quickly rising erection. This second Gilderoy was wearing a green robe, open at the front to show off his well-built chest, touched with soft, golden hair. He smiled into the mirror while he moved his hand up and down Gilderoy-in-the-mirror's length, matching Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror's pace.

Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror sighed in pleasure and shifted his legs apart. Gilderoy-in-the-mirror followed suit, and Gilderoy-in-a-green-robe leaned down and swirled his tongue over the head of his cock, lavishing attention on it. Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror moaned softly, for even if he couldn't feel his own tongue, he could still see it, and that was very nearly as good. Gilderoy-in-a-green-robe glanced up at the mirror and lifted his head long enough to smile a dazzling smile. Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror smiled back.

A third Gilderoy – with a hazy smile and pupils quite fully dilated – appeared in the mirror and draped his arms around Gilderoy-in-the-mirror's shoulders. Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror could practically feel the warmth of his body pressed against him. Gilderoy-with-dilated-pupils ran kisses up Gilderoy-in-the-mirror's neck – kisses that Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror was certain that he felt – and his lips curved into recognizable words. _You're so beautiful._

"Yes," Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror said aloud. "I am."

Gilderoy-with-dilated-pupils clutched excitedly at Gilderoy-in-the-mirror, running his hands enthusiastically over his slender but muscular arms, his powerful torso, and the handsome angles of his face. Everywhere he touched, he also kissed, until Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror was burning with the imagined touch of lips against his skin. Gilderoy-in-a-green-robe sank down on Gilderoy-in-the-mirror's cock, and Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror could almost feel the heat and wetness of his mouth, even though he knew that it was only his hand touching it.

But those touches that seemed so real weren't what was bringing Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror ever-closer to an orgasm. Simply having two men devoted to pleasuring him was nothing that he couldn't have in the real world. He could have had a dozen men touching and kissing and stroking every inch of him if he wanted; thus was the nature of being both famous and famously handsome.

But no men that he could proposition could ever be so fantastically beautiful, so delightfully perfect, as the men in the mirror. It was not simply having attention lavished upon him that pleased him. It was having attention lavished upon him by two people of such unparallelled beauty as himself.

His body arched, and so did Gilderoy-in-the-mirror's. Gilderoy-in-a-green-robe swallowed down Gilderoy-in-the-mirror's seed, and Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror had to be content with wiping it away on a handkerchief. Gilderoy-in-the-mirror kissed Gilderoy-with-dilated-pupils, then Gilderoy-in-a-green-robe, and Gilderoy-out-of-the-mirror could only put his hand against the glass and crave feeling their touch (his own touch), real and palpable and not just in his imagination.

Were all men so jealous of their own reflections? Was it the magic mirror that did it? Or was Gilderoy Lockhart singular in how much he wished he could push through the glass and join his reflections on the other side?

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
